Another Time
by StolenSoul4818
Summary: Hermione falls in love with and breaks Draco's heart. He broke his golden lifelong rule, never to trust a woman, and it stabbed him in the back. Can he risk his sanity, let alone heart again? DracoXOC
1. The First One

Yeah, hi all. So this is my new one. It'll probably be more favored by me than the last.

This fanfic features the very sexy and evil Draco Malfoy and an original character. I've been playing with this idea for awhile and while in the bath the other day I finally decided I was going to do it, it being a failure of not. So off we go, people!

Disclaimer-I own nothing but the pack of cigs it took to write this. And guess what? Theres still eight left! I did good! I think I'm cutting back..... .

--------------------------------------------------------------

I've gone through my life so far as a distant problem maker. I observe, I plan, I destroy. People could very easily call me spoiled, hell even I would call me spoiled. I want something, I get it. Whether its the latest broom, a new robe or other articles of clothing, a person for a meaningless night of lies in my bed, it doesn't matter. I always got it all, one way or the other. All these things were given to me for various shallow reasons: to be on my good side, because I asked daddy and daddy never says no, or to be added to my list of people that have had the honor of me driving myself into them. Thoughtless acts that I've always enjoyed, but never really relished, let alone needed.

I've needed very few things in my life. I always need someone to hate, it's a sense of power. But more than that, still, it's a sense of feeling. I don't have very many of those, but the few I have I master, and perfect them untill they are no longer a skill, but an art form. I'm very adapt at hating Potter and that little red-headed lacky of his. Very adapt indeed. On very rare occasions, I'll need a sort of intimacy that comes from entwinning my body with a person, but never getting involved with the emotions they might think they feel afterwards. Never did I really care. They'd cry, call me an assortment of names, accuse me of the most dreadful things that at the time I never found myself guilty of.

Never did I ever need love.

Hermione Granger was just another conquest that I seeked. She was intelligent, if a little annoying. Beautiful...stunning actually. She had the body of a venus, the sensous lips of a temptress. Her hair was soft from any distance. Perfection of the body. If there was a god, surely he prided himself on his work with her. In creating her. Boys craved her, made fools of themselfs for a glance from her. But most of all, She gave all her attention to Potter, and Weasly. In fact, as it was well known, she was in love with Potter on some level, whatever it may be. And he certainly was quite taken with her.

So I decided, one day alone in the mansion I inhabited with my parents, to take that. Sure, she was smarter then the rest and would certainly provide some challenge. But no one could resist that. I knew that fact well. She'd give herself to me, in the end, out of the sheer lust any hot blooded human felt. She was, after all, a girl. Girls have needs. I'd just have to play the part, to give her what she wanted.

I was, after all, an actor when it can down to it. The actor from hell.

--------------

It was a gloomy day in September, when I stepped off the train onto Hogwarts soil. The tree's seemed lonely, dull in comparison to what they had always looked like. The sky hung low over my head, the clouds thick, a dark grey that warned of a soon to be storm. The grass was still rich and springy, but it seemed less lively. The birds did not sing as much, the creatures in the forest not as loud. Even the lulling sound of the lack was meager and blank.

Despite this, I felt relatively wonderful. I had it all planned out. In fact, I could see the little brood now, laughing with Potter and Weasley. Her hair was swept back in a pony tail, little curls falling about her tan face. Her eyes, though to so far away, twinkled with mirth. Her body swayed provocatively as she began walking. The wind blew her robes close to her right side, outlining her already alluring figure even more. I wanted her. Licking my lips I headed off to my own carriage, stepping in and taking a seat next to Blaise. We were in our 6th year and proud.

----------------

There she was, alone in the library, writing up an essay. Three weeks into the year and I had only managed to get this chance to get her alone. Big, old books, that had their own strange scent. Partchment was spread out before her, covered in her neat, precise, handwritting. I've seen scholars with worse handwriting than hers. Her quill was in her hand and she was rapidly writing, her back straight, as it always was. She peered at her essay through her eyelashes, her pretty eyes almost hidden but not quite. Those long curling eyelashes....

"Hermione?" I stood far enough from her that I was not invading her personal space, but close enough to be in her close vicinity. She looked up, startled, but not giving any slightest hint of being afraid of me. Instead, in her eyes, I found resentment, a burning hatred. She cocked a thin eyebrow at me and pursed her lips.

I gave her my best harmless smile and held up my hands in the pretense of defeat. "No need to shoot daggers at me. I just have a few questions about the potions essay we've been assigned."

"Your Snapes pet, go ask him." She returned her attention to her paper without a second glance at me. Redipping her quill into the black ink, she returned to writing.

"Hey, I just have a few questions. Then I'll be out of here, I promise." I put my hands on my hips, frowning slightly in a way that would make her think I was hurt. I cocked my head and pretended to pout. "Seriously, no ulterior motives or anything. I just wasn't paying attention in class and no one I know but Blaise, took notes. I checked. I asked Blaise but he misplaced his." I bent to the side to be within her eyesight. "So what do you say?"

She threw down her quill in frustration and looked up at me once more. "Look, there are three very good reasons why I shouldn't help you. One: I'm fed up with my own homework, why the hell should I help you? Two: I dislike you with a flipping passion. Three: You always have ulterior motives. So, to sum that up, why the hell should I help you, again?" She crossed her arms infront of her, under her large breasts, pushing them up. I had to fight to keep my attention from those lovely pair of womanly attributes.

"Because I asked and you are a prefect." I grinned at her, my voice playful but not teasing.

I watched as the corner of her lips twitched and she gave a heavy sigh. "Sit down. I don't have the patience to argue anymore. But if you begin to annoy me, your outta here, ok?"

"Agreed!" Sitting down across from her, I plopped my hands on the table folded before us. I smiled at her once more in a careless way.

My questions came and went, and I did my best to make sure there was as much undetected side talk as possible. We discussed things like the teachers policies on certain things, people, the minister of magic, politics in general. A few times I would catch her smiling at something I had said, or laughing at a joke. But as soon as she reliezed she was doing it, she quickly went back to helping me with my potions essay. Like I really needed help, I asked questions about little things I pretended not to understand and made jokes of my own stupidity.

Why was this easier than I thought it was going to be? I didn't understand but I wasn't complaining. I was slowly but surely crossing her barriers. And I was actually enjoying myself.

"So was that all you needed help with?" She had her head resting on her hands now, her elbows propped up on the table. Her quill was sitting forgotten in her ink container, her parchment pushed aside. Her smile was genuine, alluring. I wondered if she'd have the same smile after I got her in bed.

"Yeah, thats about all, I think. Thank you, Hermione. I wasn't sure if you'd help, but I had to ask. Failing is not exactly an option." Smiling, I leaned back and stretched my arms, reaching above my head casually. I watched through my seemingly closed eyes as her gaze swept down my chest, desire flickering through them. I held back my grin, chuckling inside. She wanted me. Returning to my ormer position, I grinned. "I actually had fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Harry and Ron wont be thrilled." She put her hands in her lap and stared at them, her disapointment obvious.

"So don't tell them. We'll make it a secret. I think we're about the only two people in this school who have the intelligence we pocess, so we might as well help each other." I rested my chin in the palm of one of my hands, the other lying limp a my side.

Looking up with a coy, devious little smile, she nodded. "Ok. Sounds like a plan..."

"Next wednesday after dinner. Your two friends have practice, and I, frankly, have nothing else to do and wont be missed." I knew very well she was free and would be here anyways. I had watched and studied her enough to know that. I did have plans on wednesday, but I could make other arrangements. Nothing large, just rescheduling somethings of no paticulare importance.

She returned her gaze to her hands then nodded, looking up at me shyly. "Ok, I can do that. Seeya then."

I smiled at her, standing up and stretching once more for effect. The more she desired me, the easier it would be. "Yes. I'll see you then." I strode off, smiling to myself. Women were all the same. No real intelligence when it came to people. They thought with their hormones, each one of them. They were not possible of love. Look how easily she agreed to this small betrayel of her lifetime love, Potter? Just like his mother. All of them easily manipulated and used. Never to be trusted. Betraying, lying, little cats.

Easy.

---------------

Our meetings went on for sometime, every wednesday, laughing and joking. Arguing and contemplating. I found myself actually coming to regard her as a friend. Someone worth conversing with, worth my time of day. She was still a woman, not to be trusted. But she was interesting. I couldn't confide in her, but never had I been able to do that. Perhaps I would make it more than a simple night between us. A relationship between I, Potters enemy, and his little love, would certainly be the ultimate betrayal. I could easily see myself spending some time with her. She was still annoying, but all women were. Nothing new or suprising there.

I would sit and ask questions, giving her the feeling of having a more intuitive mind than my own, she would ask questions that I knew they answer to but would come to it with her, pretending to struggle with through it with her.

I don't even know when it happened but...I fell in love with her on a strange new level. I began thinking of her more than necassary, dreading the hurt I would cause her. But I would still do it. My vicous nature was more abundent then this new caring feeling. She was still my pawn, I still tricked her. I wasn't ashamed of that in the least. I didn't regret doing it. I just found myself feeling reluctant to hurt her. Yes, she was still a woman, still never to be trusted...but I found myself doing just that. I confided little bits of my life at home with her, some of the pain I felt. And she would sit, tears in her eyes, as she reached out and took my hand. Never had a human touch ever meant something to me like that.

She'd talk of her own life, her distant parents, her problems with Potter and Weasley. Our meetings became times when, though we would be prepared to do work, none would happen. We would sit and talk with each other, about ourselfs. I was still a bit fake, but more and more I was just me, Draco Malfoy. And each time I would bear more of myself to her, my true self that no one had ever seen, she would become thoughtful, caring. When I had once found her to be annoying, I now found her chamring. She opened new horizons to me in thought, in myself, that I never dreamt existed. She would drew closer to me each day, telling me more and more, loosening up to me little by little.

We were friendlier to each other in the halls, stopping to chat, as Potter and Weasley would glare at the both of us. Only Blaise would ask me why I was talking to her, but her always respected that. I think he could see it. My need of her. My love for her. We'd spend long hours alone, late at night, talking about how we felt. He was in love with some Hufflepuff boy whom returned the feelings with the utmost passion, and I would talk about the way the light shone on her hair.

We'd spend time together at Hogsmeade each weekend, drinking in each others presense. We'd drink butterbeer and laugh merrily. I could hug her infront of all our peers and she would hug back. We'd window shop, eventually hand in hand, discussing so and so's new book, how it was such a let down, or how wonderful it was. She'd even tolerate my talking of the latest broom. I'd buy her little trinkets that caught her eye or reminded me of her. A book or two, a necklace, a ring. All increasingly expensive. She'd see a shirt that caught her fancy and pause a second to look at it, never saying a word, then be ready to continue on. I'd go back later and buy it for her in the size I guessed was hers. She'd blush and thank me when I handed it to her, and the next weekend she put it on and we'd set off.

I loved watching her laugh, the way her eyes lit up. Her smile seemed to be all I loved for, her touch I craved. Her hair seemed more and more luxorious each passing day, her beauty only becoming more and more radiant. I'd find myself dreaming of her at night, waking early in the morning having to take a cold shower. I took extra care in my appearance than usual, wanting to look my best solely on the chance I'd see her. And I always saw her. Even when she wasn't anywhere near me, I'd see her. In the fall of a leaf, she'd be there, in a statement in a book, her presense would filter in. I gave up my plans, knowing that I could never bear to cause her that, let alone any, sorrow.

We began to meet in secret at night, my doing. It was simple at first, almost innocent. We'd talk, and kiss. Her taste I would take to bed with me, the exotic taste that was hers along. Her fragrance would be in my clothes, smelling sweetly of vanilla. She was a drug that I couldn't seemt o get enough of. Each night, we'd get a little farther, a touch of her breasts against my hands, her hands running up my thigh. Then one night we abandoned all our morals and made love far into the night. Lying on our clothes, we explored each others bodies. Passion swam in my veins, my logic escaping with the ascending of my need. I'd run my fingers through her hair, pulling her close so I could rub my face on it, so I could take in the sweet smell of it. She writhed under me as I took her virginity, yelping a little in pain. I had never before felt so guilty of taking a girls innocence. As long as my control held up, I made it as sweet for her as I could. Her hands bit at my back, her fingernails scratching me. At climax I cried out as she did, my arms wrapping tight around her.

It never crossed our minds to use protection.

We were closer than ever the following months, openly kissing each other in the hall. She no longer felt ashamed. She no longer wanted to hide it. And I couldn't get enough of her. We'd meet late at night several times during the week. I never got bored and she never failed to show her desire for me.

----------------

"Draco?" Her voice was soft and sweet as she trailed her fingers up and down my chest in little swirls. Her head was resting on the crook of my arm and I played with her hair lovingly. We laid there bare to the cold sky, but not feeling the chill.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at me with thoughtful eyes, her hands stopping their caress'. "I...I have something to tell you. A couple of things, actually."

"Ok then." I continued playing with her hair, my eyes lazily resting on hers. She rose to her knee's, looking down at me visibly nervous. Pushing back her hair, she looked straight into my eyes and muttered words that had caused more joy and grief than I had ever felt before.

"I'm pregnant."

I shot up, immediatly bck to my senses. I felt my jaw drop and I stared at her. "Your pregnant?!"

"Yeah. I checked with Madame Pomphrey two days ago." She looked down, seeming to be ashamed of herself. I reached out and drew her to me fiercely.

"Oh Hermione...." I felt her shake against my chest and I cursed myself for my stupidity. Her tears wet my chest, and I buried my face into her hair.

"I'm keeping it, ok? I'm not giving it up!" She looked up at me, her eyes desperate and pleading, but firm. I nodded mutely and smiled down at her.

"We're going to have a baby, Hermione. A baby of our own. I would never ask you to give it up."

She smile that made my knee's weak, and nodded. "I'm glad we settled that."

----------

Needless to say, I didn't get to be a father. She lost it only a few months later. Apparently the result of being pushed down a flight of stairs by a girl I had once had sexual relations with. Jealous bitch. Hermione didn't notice it untill she got up and walked to he dorm. Apparently she collapsed in a heap of pain and Potter carried her to the infirmiry as fast as she would.

I ran to infirmiry as fast as I could upon hearing the news. We had told everyone in our blind happiness. Potter threw a fit and wouldn't speak to her, Weasley just broke out in a blind rage and stormed off. But we continued to make plans. Continued to discuss names. How we would raise it. Who's looks it would have. When I saw her lying in the infirmiry, I broke out into open sobs at the sheer dead look in her eyes. She was so pale, so small. Madame Pomphrey tried to keep me from her, grabbing my arm to keep me from seeing the full effect of her empty eyes.

Pushing past her, I strode to Hermione, my beloved, and sat down on the bed gently, taking her hand in my own. "Hermione?" She didn't seem to hear me, instead she kept looking foreward blankly. The eyes that only the day before shown with joy and life, now seemed dead to even me. "Hermione, answer me. It's me, Draco."

At the sounds of my name she broke out into hysterics, clawing at me, and crying bitterly. "I hate you! You put me through this! This is your fault!! Get away from me! I never want to see you again!" I tried to hold her arms down, to talk to her rationally, but she kept hitting me, crying out bitter and hateful things. Tears ran down her sunken cheeks as she screamed at me.

"'Mione, I'll come back after you've had some rest." I held her down long enough for me to place the tenderest of kissed upon her forehead. Looking her straight in the eyes I spoke the words I had said so often to her, only to her. "I love you." I turned and left

She wouldn't see me the next day, or the day after. When she finally recovered enough to go back to her classes, she wouldn't look at me, wouldn't talk to me. She was now cold and distant, to eveyone but Potter and his red-headed companion. So many times when she broke into tears I tried to go to her, to comfort her. And each time her friends would yell and scream at me, hitting me and insulting me. She wwould just sit in Potters arms and listen.

"Stay the hell away from her! She was insane to ever touch your dirty, filthy, molested body, you daddy fucking little prick!" I stopped dead. I didn't breath, didn't blink. Everyone was silent. She had told? How...how could she? I told her that in tears....she promised to never tell. But she did....she was the only one who knew. I looked at her and found her eyes on me, malicious and vindictive. A smile was upon her lips, a strange new glow about her. She ran a hand through he rhand, proud of herself and Potter grinned. I backed away from them slowly, all of them. Blaise looked at me with eyes full of concern, then looked at them in anger. He stood from his seat beside the Hufflepuff and made to advance upon that bastard Weasley. I held up my hand, smiling sadly and shaking my head.

I began to laugh to myself, then the shaky laughter grew to fill the room. I looked at the woman who had stolen my heart and gained my trust. "So this is your way, 'Mione? This is the way you play? Yes, I very well am to blame for our loss. Indirectly, of course, but all the same. This is only a small bit of revenge to make up for that. So go ahead, tell them everything. I loved you, Hermione, and I still very mush so do. You still consume my life, my soul. But know who won in the end, dear. It was not I who was cruel this time." I walked away from them, out of the class in a hurry. Blaise followed me, stopped me in a deserted hall. I turned on him and punched him square in the jaw, then let him hold me while I sobbed and sank with me to the floor. My tears were for my failure, for her betrayal. Suiting wasn't it? She betrayed the person who had meant to make her betray her friends. I didn't have to explain any of this to Blaise, he already knew it all. He shook with anger and grief. I shook with my sobs.

Perhaps it was me who lost that lively April.

But that was indeed my first love. I never in my wildest fantasies thought I'd ever feel love or trust a woman again, let alone get the chance. But the world works in mysterious ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok thats the end of the first chapter. I'm already in love with this story. I'm sorry if theres a lot of spelling mistakes tha I missed but it's 4:19 in the morning and I haven't slept since the day before yesterday. Stupid insomnia. It came back to get me!

It will be a pairing between and original character and Malfoy. This was just a prelude or sorts. You needed to know all this in order to understand the rest. I'm sorry if it was rushed, the rest certainly won't be. Promise! I'll have a lot to build up. This was just letting you know of his past. So review, flame, whatever. I'm not afraid. But to you flamers, don't say you can't believe you wasted your time on this story because, guess what, if your reading this, you did. Who's pathetic now?

Oh! I am looking for someone to correct my story!! I can't do it on my computer and I just have no patience for doing it manualy. Ah, the wonders of technolodgy and how lazy they have let me become. Lovely lovely. Write me if your interested!

Thank you for reading!!


	2. A Little Vixen

Yeah, wow that last chapter was really very rushed. For a couple of reasons. One-As I said before, it was really just a prelude. Two- It's not the whole story, just the begining and I didn't want to drag it out.

But yeah, heres the second chapter.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you! Except for once again, my cigs. Isn't that lovely. I started this chapter at 11:46 pm.

-------------------------------------------

Summer was full of bland events and beautiful skies that I couldn't find truly beautiful. The tree's swayed in the wind, the melodies of the birds were relaxing, but I had become my old self once more. Love had come and gone. So here I was, indifferent, cold in the blazing heat that the third day of September always brought. The grass was soft beneath me, the thick sweet smell of it filling my nostrils. I banished all thoughts of her, I had been since I had stood up from Blaises arms that day and walked to my next class. She was dead to me. As dead as our babe. And I hadn't thought of her since.

Instead I filled my mind with useless prattle that I really cared nothing about. My mothers last party, the pretty girl who had occupied that dress only an hour longer after she met me. A pretty thing she had been, with shining blonde hair and stupid green eyes. She lacked the ability to keep me mentally stimulated, but that was far from what I was looking for. She served my purposes well. She left my bed the minute I told her it was time, and left no trace of her presense. She didn't linger in my room or in any signifigant way. I liked that in a girl.

Distantly I heard a servant calling my name, but I ignored them. Sound carried far on the land of our summer home, but it would be a good five minutes until he reached me. Ignorance can indeed be a bliss. I laid back against the grass, staring up through the branches and leaves of the tree I took shelter under, at the clear sky. It was remarkable to say the least. A soft hue of blue that illuminated the sun even more than it did in it's blinding rays. I ripped up some of the grass beneath my hand and brought it to my face to stare at it. It was the dark green of emerald, shining in the little light that came through the shade. The little blades of grass fell softly onto my face as I released them with a heavy sigh. Closing my eyes, I felt them flutter onto my eyelids, entwinning themself in my eyelashes. I plopped my hand down beside my head with a thud and I laid there empty, blank, not hearing anything but my breathing, feeling nothing but the grass on my face.

"Master Malfoy, it's time to leave. Your mother sent me to fetch you." It opened up my eyes slowly and stared back at the thick foilage of the tree. I sat up slowly, staring at the fields that smelt of life. A small hare chased hopped amoungst the long golden grasses, a sparrow flying quickly with amazing grace into the thick woods. I lifted my hand and held it out over the hare, stroking the fur as if it was close enough so that I could actually do so. My hand followed its movements through the grass, my eyes locking onto it.

"Master Malfoy, your mother commands you to come back at once. Your already very close to being late and you were supposed to be-"

"Yes I know, Gerard. I was supposed to return to the mansion an hour ago. So stop you blubbering. Its not very appealing." The hare reappeared and I put my hand over it one final time and clenched it into a fist. If I couldn't be with it, it shouldn't live.

Gerard took my advice and quickly shut his mouth. He stood impatiently, waiting for me to rise and return with him. I stood up slowly, brushing away the remaining grass from my head and clothes. I turned to him with my hands on my hips. "Let us go quickly, before she goes into another one of her rages." I strode of back to the mansion, hearing Gerard mutter under his breath and follow me.

I didn't want to return to that hated place. Too full of memories of sweet moments that I had forgotten about. That blasted school would be the end of me. It had been too hard to last the last two and a half monthes of my sixth year. I had done it, but I doubted I could pull it off another time around. More realistically, I didn't want to try.

---------

The ride to Hogwarts was longer than usual. Blaise, who had come to visit me over the summer with his hufflepuff boyfriend, sitting beside me and chatting with me. I gave him credit, he was trying to get my mind of things, but it wasn't really on anything. Just blank. His love sat beside him, staring at Blaise with an unbridled love in his eyes. Blaise turned to him and smiled at him with sweet care, and the boy returned it. I watched them and felt the sharp pang of jealousy and regret. I turned my gaze back to the passing scenery and sighed heavily.

Laughter filtered through the door a while later. Bright, cheery laughter. A carefree reckless sound that usually mean someone was getting picked on. I smiled to myself grimly. I remember that laughter at me, after that red-headed little prat used a dear secret of mine not told to him to insult me. I remember the jeers people sent my way. And I remember Blaise coming back to the dorm later with black eyes and bruised knuckles, smiling at me proudly. Blaise had become the closest thing I had to a friend.

I stood up, stretching my muscles, and walked to the compartment door. Opening it slightly, I poked my head out to see. A group of people stood a ways down, their back to me and laughing like mad. I stepped through the door, and I remember clenching my fists at my sides at the sight I beheld when I reached them.

A tiny girl, with the largest eyes I had ever seen, gazed around, unsure of what to do as the boys taunted her about her size. Big tears had welled up in her soft yet icey blue eyes, eyes that captivated me. They were strung with innocence and fear, her thick short eyelashes already damp with tears. Streaked with copper, those orbs danced around in fear. Her large bottom lip quivered, her upper lip thiner but just as enticing. Her face was covered with a soft ivory skin, rosy tints gracing her cheeks. Her little chin stuck out in the most adorable way, stubbornly, her nose a little snub. She yelped, a little, painfilled sound, as a girl behing her grabbed her by the hair and yanked hard. She barely reached the to the girls shoulder and the other girl was only maybe 5"9'. Tiny.

"Where'd you get this hair? Can't be natural. I'll bet it'll make me a fine wig, right, Twiggy?" The girl nodded and smiled up at the taller girl with the kindest smile that had ever graced the world, though her eyes were still fearful. I froze, a memory sooner forgotten rising in my soul, pushing itself before my eyes.

-----------

"Draco?"

I shook my head in my hands, not being capable of looking up into that face. I felt the shame cut through me like a knife. Her warm hand touched my shoulder, and I straightend myself immediatly and looked at her, letting my hands drop. "Hm?"

Her arms were around me in an instant, holding me tightly to her. I sat rigid and shocked for a minute. No one had ever held me in such a way. No one ever wanted to, I suppose. I went limp, burying my face into her mane of hair and sobbing for the first time. I clung to her, my hands griping the front of her robes tightly, afraid that if I let her go, the comfort I felt right then would disappear with it.

"Shhh, Draco....it's not your fault...shhhhh.....you did nothing wrong.....Oh Draco....how could he?" I felt her shaking with her empathy for me and I started to pull away, only to have her tighten her arms around me every so slightly.

Twenty minutes later, my sobs had subsided and I just sat in her arms as she stroked my hair, my arms snug around her waist. "I'm disgusting, 'Mione. How could you bare to hold me? To even touch me after what I just told you?" I asked her quietly.

She thrust me away from her, gripping my shoulders tight as she stared into my cold silver eyes with her bloodshot brown ones. "Draco Malfoy, that bastard you call a father is disgusting. What he does to you is disgusting. You are NOT disgusting. Don't let me ever catch you thinking that, let alone SAYING that ever again!" She arms encircled my shoulders again and I sobbed again. I felt strangly renewed by her words. But I was lost, utterly lost. What would I do with myself now? Now that I wasn't disgusting?

When I looked up at her again, after a time, she was looking down at me with the most angelic and warm smile I had ever seen. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, I love you. And I despise disgusting things. And you, my beloved, are not at all despised by me."

----------

"Let her go."

They all froze at the sound of my voice. I stood there, feeling my rage flow through me. The girl looked at me with her astounding eyes in shock then smiled at me in the most innocently sweet smile.

"She can have my hair if she wants it, sir. I don't mind." Her voice was so soft, a happy medium between soprano and alto. It held a melodic ring that had me staring at her for a few minutes. Her raven hair was still in the yanking clutch of the tall broad, but she stood there and smiled at me. Captivated me with her voice.

"See? She says I can have it. So bugger off, Malfoy." The taller girl glared at me with a grin on her unintelligent face. Her eyes were lit with maliciousness. Oh how I was tired of seeing that in a womans eyes.

"And I say you can't. Do you wish to defy me?" I watched the girl turn paler in a second, letting go of the girls hair quickly.

"Fine Malfoy, whatever. It's shitty anyways. Why would I want a wig of THAT?" And with that final witty comeback she strode off, her little friends taggling behind her. Now I just had to deal with the rest.

"If the rest of you don't want to wake up tomorrow as something you weren't when you fell asleep, I suggest you go back to your compartments." I heard them scutter off, a few shooting rude remarks my way. But my eyes stayed on the girl who stood before me, her black tresses falling in slightly ruffled ringlet curls. She looked like a little angel, standing there, her hands clasped before her, a smile upon her face. As thin as I was, you could probably fit her in one leg of my pants. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her small hand, then cocked her head to th side, giving me the first of many 'goofy' smiles I recieved from her. Her eyes closed, and her lips twisted upwards in an adorable little way. I certainly didn't name them her 'goofy' smiles. That would be her doing.

"Thank you, Sir! My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is." I watched her eyes open with a soft shock. "And furthermore, I don't care that your thankful. I just happen to be in a sour mood. I was hoping for one of them to through a punch. It had nothing to do with you."

She giggled, the sounds of tiny bells ringing, sprinkling their melody all over my spine in shivers. "But I'm still thankful, so you'll just have to put up with it, now wont you?" She smiled again, her eyes bright and warm.

"Stop that!! Stop that now! I'll slap that smile right off your face, you little vixen!."

Her eyebrows drew together with hurt. Her big eyes shown with new tears, new pain, and concern. Undisguised concern. I hated her. I wouldn't be fooled again. I wouldn't let that happen. I turned away from her, the beginings of guilt gripping my heart.

"Why is it that your so jaded, Mr. Malfoy? Who hurt you?" Her small voice called to me.

I stopped in my tracks, mid stride. How had she known? How? I looked over my shoulder at her, then turned all the way around. She stood right behind me, looking up at me, her head tilted back. But it didn't make me feel anymore powerful over her than her eyes did.

"Are you a good lay, little one?" I leaned down and put my hand on her chin, rubbing little circles with my thumb. I wasn't rational at the moment, I'll admitt that freely. But I senced the innocence about her and felt disgusted by it. No woman, or girl, was as innocent as she seemed. "With that little body of yours, you must have drove the boys from wherever your from wild. But I'm not a boy, I'm a man. You wont get me that easily."

I shoved her away from me bitterly and heard her little cry of pain as she hit the floor. But I had already begun walking away. Back to Blaise and his lover, where I couldn't be touched by fake concern.

--------

I stared at her tawny brown curls in the candlight of the dining hall. From across the room I would see the warmth and joy in her liquid brown eyes each time she looked at Potter. They were holding hands on top of the table, her short fingered one clasped in his. I remembered the feel of those fingers on my skin, the little swirls they traced on my chest as we lay watching the stars. She had begun to pull her hair back from her face, her carefully scuplted bones radiant in the dim light. Potter looked at her tenderly, and she returned his little smiles with her own. I missed those smiles. I missed those hands. I missed that hair. I missed those eyes. I missed her love.

"Draco, stop staring at her and eat your bloody food. I'm not your mom, so stop making me have to act like it." Blaise's throaty voice filled my ears as he leaned close and whispered to me. I jumped slightly and looked at him.

"I'm not capable of making you do anything that I didn't put a spell on you for, Blaise. If your tired of acting mom, stop doing so. It's really rather uneeded." I picked up my fork, nonetheless, and took a bite out of my mashed potatoes. Listening to Blaise snort and turn back to his dinner, I stared at my empty fork as I chewed. All the memories were trying to come back. The sight of her forced all my feelings to the surface and they were still too painful to face. She didn't even look at me, acknowledge me. There was a time when that was different. There was a time when her smiled where mine.

-------

"Draco!" I heard her joyful voice behind me. A week prior she had told me she loved me and I told her that it was returned. So today we acted like the couple we had unofficially been for a time now. I turned in time to be embraced eagerly by her. I chuckled, my arms wrapping around her, looking into her eyes, as she looked slightly up into mine. Her smile was bright, her eyes a honey brown today.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!" She rested her chin on my shoulder, her arms still around my waist.

"Blaise decided he needed to be taught what it means to fantasize over my girl." I grinned into her mane of loose curls. Her chuckle was throaty and dipped with warmth.

"I never thought I would like to hear a guy say that, not even Harry. But I'm so happy when you say it." She nuzzled against my shoulder and sighed contently.

"I like saying it more than ever before."

We sat down at our table, all our books on it already, pushed to the side. I sat across from her and we stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. A small smile crept across her face and we both burst into soft laughter.

"I feel like a little school girl, Draco. Your bad for me."

"Well one of us has to be bad for the other. Your too good for me to even put into words." I rested my chin in the palms of my hands and smiled at her.

She cocked a thin eyebrow at me and smirked. "The feirce Draco Malfoy being sappy? Maybe I'm bad for you too?"

I chuckled and touched her cheek with and outstretched hand. "I don't care if I sound sappy, so hush before you ruin it."

She nodded and we fell into another meaningless conversation after another. Laughing with one another. She ended up sitting beside me, with her head on my shoulder, her arm around my waist and mine draped over her shoulder. I rested my own pale head on her brown one and smiled with happiness.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought I'd let you know, you are a school girl." It took her two seconds before she understood what I was saying. She broke out into helpless giggles as I grinned with satisfaction. I watched her smile foolishly for awhile. Then something changed in it that turned it into a somber little smile.

"I feel like the only time I smile anymore is when I'm with you or thinking about you. Everything else just seems so pointless now." She spoke quietly, with a gentle sort of sadness.

"Well it's even then, since the only time I've ever really smile is when I'm with you." I kissed the top of her head. Tilting her head up with my hand under her chin, I kissed her softly to prevent her next words. It was an innocent kiss, but the most meaningful, and strangely the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione Granger, I love you." She smiled up at me, her eyes softening with tears and I leant down to kiss her again.

--------

I sat in a secluded part of the lake, bitterly lost in the memory of her last words to me, late in October. Still she hadn't looked at me, still I had watched her. She was an obsession for me, a past haunt I couldn't shake. I look back on it now, and I realize that I didn't really want to shake it. I was obsessive with my pain, my despair, my sorrow. So lost in it was I that I didn't hear the soft footfalls that approached from my left.

"Hello Mr.Malfoy!" She bent over so I could look at her coldly, without moving my head. She had that adorable, little, close eyed smiled on again. She sat down beside me and stared off at the lake. She crossed her legs and propped her arm up on her knee, her chin resting in her palm. She watched the waves with a smile that seemed to not be off this world, a smile that was alien to me. I wondered it she knew she had that smile. I sat up, leaning against the back of the bench with my arms resting at the elbows on it. I looked at the lake with her for a time. A long time. She just sat there with me in silence.

Something about her was just...calming. I felt myself come back to my senses, escaped my memories and despair just for a little while watching the setting of the sun over the lake with her.

She stood up and stretched. "Well, this has been fun! Lets do it again sometime!" I looked up at her in shock, my jaw open slightly. We hadn't even talked! Fun? Was she insane? She gave me a little wave and walked off calmly toward the castle. Her hips swayed gently underneath her robes. Not the drastic, provacative sway that Hermione had. Hermiones sent boys to their knee's begging for more. This girls simply let only the close watchers notice it's natural grace. Her arms swayed smoothly at her sides, her raven hair shining with midnight blue in the setting suns light. It curled down her shoulders and over her back, the way you could imagine a creek does to a tall, strong mountain. She disappeared into the front door of the castle, nothing but a little ant on in the distance 20 minutes later. And I forgot about her quickly, my despair and loneliness rushing back to drown me once more with their black tides

The tears began to pour down my cheeks, my face quickly buried in my hands which rested on my knees.

_Hermione.....how could you.....how could you do this to me......_

_Hermione...Save back to back to me........_

_.......I love you_

--------------------------------------------------

Hello again you guys! Second chapter done! I'm feeling rather proud of myself! I'm actually being consistant! I hope you liked this chapter. I rushed this one slightly because I hate drawn out begginings and I wasn't about to allow one in my own story. Rushed once more, but I built up a little on the new girls character which is what I wanted to do. Almost as long as the last one! I hope I keep myself in this writing

mood! .

To my one reviewer!

FoggySkittleX- Thank you very much for your review! It made me smile and feel all proud! I hope this was soon enough for you! I mean, you review hasn't even appeared on the story yet, but I recieved in in the "review alert" e-mail. I'll check out your stories when I've had more sleep, ok? It's not that I don't want to, because I do. I would check them out tonight but I'd also like to remember all that I have read, come morning....hehehehe .' Stupid flipping insomnia... But thank you again! It was so sweet! It made me feel al shy and coy!

I'll update again soon! I'll try anyways! But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I like developing characters.


	3. Reactions

Well, I finished a the homework that was holding me up, so we should be good now. I don't know though. And I don't particularly want to jinx myself.

Disclaimer- Not owned by me

"Draco?"

I smiled down at her, her eyes looking into mine with humor. It was another weekend at Hogsmeade, another bout of wandering around with absolutely no reason but to be close to each other. A typical excuse on our part, but we didn't care. "Yes, 'Moine?"

"Thank you." Her smile was bright, her eyes glimmering still. I was taken a back slightly. Thank you for what?

"What do you mean?" I stopped walking and looked at her. The arm I had about her shoulders stopped her from continuing and he turned to me, leaned up and placed a small kiss upon my cheek with her gloriously soft lips. I felt a shiver go up my spine at the contact.

"For whatever you buy me on this trip." She pulled me further and we began walking once more. I began chuckling, then laughing outright. The little witch.

"You know me too well." I ruffled her hair and squeezed her shoulder, drawing her closer to me.

"I don't know you very well at all Draco. I know you well, yeah, but you don't really let me in most of the time." She looked up at me, her eyes filled with a little bit of hurt and pity.

I looked forward, watching our peers walking about. She was right, I know that now. But she was also very wrong. She would see that in time.

I sat in Potions, doodling on my assignment blankly. She sat with Potter, grinning at him and passing between them a piece of parchment they had been writing on. I could only imagine what it said. Oh I love you, your the only one for me. Blah blah...blah...blah...Her hair was once again in a severe style, twisted into a tight bun in the back. She leaned her head on Potters shoulder and sighed happily. I felt envy and possessiveness consume me. How dare she? I laughed at the ludicrous question. How dare she? I ask? She wasn't mine. She was his. She was his...his.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy! May I sit here?" A cheery voice said into my ear. I jumped, startled. How did this girl do this? Very rarely had I ever been startled before her. And now it happened too often. Her warm breath on my ear happened too often. I turned and looked at her, her raven hair in two thick, loose braids. Not prim and neat like another's, but loose and carefree. Where Hermione was the epitome of female neatness and stunning sensuality, this girl was the very essence of innocence and unrealized sexuality. Her eyes shown in the dull dark dungeon, her smile bright. She stood there, waiting.

"No. You may not. Please kindly remove your person from my presence." I looked back to my parchment. I didn't want to be near her. She was unnerving in her own little ways. So sweet. But it was a lie, I knew it. No woman, or girl for that matter, could be as she was.

"Why thank you! It's so kind of you to let me sit here!" She smiled once more, sitting in the seat next to me with a little plop. She set her own parchment out on the desk, as well as her quill and ink. I gaped at her inwardly, but I sat silent, fuming with rage.

"I said I do not want you to sit with me. Your not wanted here. Go sit by another."

She smiled at me and blatantly ignored my remark. "Isn't it pretty out today? You can't tell in here, but it's so nice! Would you like to take a walk with me at lunch around the lake? You seem to like it there!"

"Are you deaf or just an idiot lacking basic conversational skills. I said no, you may not sit with me. Now move."

"I don't think that I will. I like this seat. It's close enough to the front that I can concentrate, but not so close that I can't have some peace of mind!" Giggling she looked about.

I shook with anger but waited for the lesson to start quietly. I want to put my hands about her pretty little neck and squeeze. I imagined she'd die with a smile on her face. Horny little bitch probably was just looking to get screwed. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. Damn this girl.

Snape finally arrived, huffing from hurrying. He was late, and it stunned me a bit. Snape was never late. Early, yes, but late? I shook my head. There was a first for everything. I knew that well. All too well, I thought, and my gaze lingered on a certain brunette.

The lesson began, and I found myself spacing off. At the time, I could not understand why I could not concentrate on the lesson when usually I had no problem. I was frustrated with myself, angry in fact. Now I understand why very well. When one has a dramatic experience and the cause of that sits not too far away, it's benign to believe that one could and would concentrate on things they already knew. But I was young and naive in the ways on understanding myself. I wouldn't even begin to understand myself until later in my seventh year. And, too be frank, I hated every moment I was learning it.

I turned my attention from my pondering to the girl that sat next to me. She was certainly lovely in profile. Her long curling lashes framing those eyes that mesmerized me. They always have. Her full bottom lip was being nibbled on, a nervous habit, and her little fingers drummed on the table. She rocked back and forth softly, her crossed legs wiggling. Could she sit still? Her soft, pale skin shone in the dim light, her hair looked so soft and shiny that I felt the need to touch it. Perhaps I wanted her for the fact that it had been a long time since I had a sexual encounter with a woman, I thought to myself. I know now that thought was futile and ridiculous. Her very essence made me uneasy. But I didn't realize that.

I continued to stare at her, she being unaware of me doing so, and I being unaware of a pair of brown eyes upon me. She turned her head to me finally, as if my stare had pulled her gaze to mine. She smiled at me, her face going from nervously cute, to breathtaking and charming. I felt my stomach turn and I nodded. "Yes."

Eyes glittering, her smile turned softer. "Yes what?"

"A walk sound lovely."

"Oh! So at lunch will you meet me in the hall, and then we can go?"

I fashioned seductive and charming grin on my lips. "Of course."

"Ok then! But I have to pay attention now. I don't...well I'm not that smart. So I have to memorize everything he says." She gave me another smile and returned her attention to Snape.

Thinking of what was to come at lunch, I glanced to Hermione out of habit. Her eyes were filled with anger and another emotion. I quirked a brow at her, though not mocking, the moment I regained my senses from her eyes meeting mine. She sneered at me, rolling her eyes, and turning back to Potter, whispering something in his ear. I didn't understand why she was upset. She didn't want me anymore. She was with Potter. So, while I thought about it, I doodled.

With the lesson being over, I nodded to the little girl beside me, and was the last to leave the dungeon. I had my supplies in my bag, which was slung over my shoulder casually. I knew what affect that had on women, but it was just a habit with me now. So, I was relatively startled when my name was sneered from behind by a voice I had grown to love and hate.

Where was she? I glanced at my watch and leaned against the table. She should have been there by now. I wanted her to be there now. Hermione was never late, she was the queen of punctuality. I sat on the table with nothing else to keep me occupied. I idly picked my robes for nonexistent pieces of lint. The old me would have been disgusted with myself. Waiting for a girl, who was well over five minutes late. Before I would have simply gotten up and left if she had not been there right on time. But Hermione inspired changes in me. Vast changes that could never be changed.

Crabe and Goyle had been left behind as usual, Blaise snogging his boy. My only other companion not there, I glanced around. They say that love can do incredible things. It can cause a ninety eight pound mother to lift a car off of her child, can cause a cat to disappear for days after their owners death only to be found on their loved ones grave. Content to starve. It can also make Draco Malfoy to wait for the girl he used to hate.

But was I really in love? At the time, I was sure. I am still sure. But there are different types of love. Hermione invoked a passion in me that I had never found before. She was the first to show any sort of concern for me, the first to see that I was indeed hurting. That's what made me fall in love with her. I didn't particularly care about her past. No, that's wrong. I did care. I just didn't feel any need to beat her parents for their mishaps or to grind Weasley's and Potter's face into gravel for the way they treated her. I just simply wanted to comfort her, not change it. I did my best to make sure she felt nothing short of love and devotion when she was in my presence. I succeeded there. So yes, I was in love.

Hermione was my everything. School didn't matter on a personal level anymore. I only wanted to succeed so I could provide for her. We had long ago discussed that if we were to be together after school, we would not live off or touch my inheritance. It was pride on her part, and hatred on mine. I wanted to give her everything, therefore I must obtain a good paying job, a steady pay check, and a loving household. We'd hire servants instead of owning house-elfs. She didn't know I had agreed to that, nor had she ever brought that up, but I knew. I knew very well. So I made it silently. I was looking forward to surprising her with that. Personally I saw nothing wrong with owning house-elfs, I simply didn't care. But it offended every fiber of her being.

"Malfoy." I jumped at her sneering voice and I looked up to meet her violent brown eyes. I cocked my eyebrow at her out of habit and leaned back on the palm of my hand.

"Yes?"

"I can't BELIEVE you! How could you do that! They didn't do anything to you!" She advanced on me, ready to slap me.

I took a chance, caught her out stretched palm and pulled her to me. I kissed her hard, then when she was moaning and writhing, I softened the kiss, my lips teasing hers, my tongue darting across her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around me and parted her lips in silent invitation and I accepted it with glee. My tongue danced with hers, rubbing against hers, and explored her mouth. I could feel her leaning against me, her hands playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"Breath." I said when at last I dragged myself away. I wasn't panting, but I always had that control over myself. She however, didn't. She looked up at me, seeming to finally realizing she had stopped breathing and gasped in breath.

"How do you always do that?" She smiled up at me, her anger a thing of the past.

"Do what?" I inquired innocently. I watched her giggle and push away from me, glancing around to make sure no teacher had seen.

"Make me feel weak." Her voice sent shivers throughout me, a deep throaty note that made me smile.

I turned to face her, clinging to my facade of indifference. She had lost the rights to my emotions long ago. I wouldn't let her see any. I remembered well what she did with those last time. The bitch had listened then used those confidences to stab me in the back.

"Yes, Hermione? Were you in need of something?" I drawled casually, putting a hand on my hip impudently.

"Don't you DARE! Don't even think it! She's not strong like I was! She can't survive your games! I barely managed to survive those blasted things!"

"May I inquire as to who we are speaking of?" I was almost writhing. I hadn't played games with her. Not any that mattered. I had abandoned those. I still felt the wounds she had inflicted on me.

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy. You're not that. She's off limits to you, got it?"

"Yes, I understand that, but who?"

"Godamnit! Monica! Don't you dare even be near her! She's not a strong person! She's a push over! So bug off, ok? She's bloody off limits to you!" Monica? Who was Monica?

"Yes yes, but Who is Monica?"

Her eyes flared with anger. Those eyes that had burned into my own so many times with passion and lust, even love. "Monica Jave, you prick! You didn't even know her name! God, your worse than I thought! I mean, I thought you at least knew her name when she sat next to you! Your flipping indecent!"

Sat next to me...The little raven haired one? "That little vixen? Her name is Monica?" I gave her an arrogant cock of my eyebrow.

"Yes! Now, once more, she is off limits-"

"Hermione, I don't believe you harbor the right to tell me what's off limits to me and what not anymore. So, to quote you, bugger off." I turned on my heel and strode away from her.

Many thoughts went through my head for the remainder of the morning. Why would Hermione care? Hermione had Potter now, she didn't want or like. Perhaps hatred made her behave strangely? Hatred was something I was accustomed to. But Hermione had felt it for only one person, that person being myself. Perhaps she was just insane? No. She was far from insane. She was quite possibly the sanest person I knew. I didn't understand her reaction at all.

Hermione had spoken to me! Joy rang through my heart. At least she hadn't sent one of her boys to warn me off. She had actually bared my presence for a little conversation. I had never seen her speak with the girl, so she couldn't have done it out of sisterly feelings for Monica. Could she have begun to heal emotionally from her miscarriage? Could she come to love me again?

She would! I knew she would. I realize now how futile and pathetic my hopes were. But people cannot survive without hope. Even the useless and silly ones. We need them to keep us going from day to day. Like hoping to make someone smile, hoping to be saved, hoping to win that million dollars you entered a contest for. Yes, we have to blend reality in with most of them, but hope is essential. Like air and water. We cannot live without it.

Lunchtime came and I found myself formulating plans to make Hermione come back to me. To see that I still loved her and that I was sorry. To bring her out of Potters hold and into my arms once more, as was her true destiny. I knew it. I had yet to prove it, but I knew it. I just had to make her realize it. I had to. I felt as if my sanity and life depended on it. I just had to make it come to play. I didn't know how but I would. I had to.

I stood in the lunch hall, tapping my foot impatiently. That Monica girl should join me momentarily. My thoughts still on my plans, I glanced around. Everyone was where they were normally. But Monica was nowhere in sight. What house was she from anyways? I sighed and shook my head. It had been five minutes. I was going to go eat. I sat down at my place at my table, putting some food impatiently on my plate and beginning to eat. Blaise shot me a snickering, but sympathetic look and I shrugged. She wasn't exactly worth my time. Nothing was remarkably stunning about her...right? Except for those bloody eyes. Those endearing, shocking eyes...

No. Her eyes weren't stunning. They were not, under any circumstances captivating, breath catching, shining, innocent...I shook my head and shoved a fork full of roast beef into my mouth. I concentrated on grinding ever morsel of the meat into tender bits of mush to keep my mind from her. I pushed the food about my plate, organizing them into categories. Order, I had to have order.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you ready?" Her voice was near to my ear, sending shivers throughout my whole person. Her breath graced my ear, as she was speaking into it. I straightened unconsciously, my shoulders lifting. I turned and looked at her, being only inches from her face, as she did not move. I stared into her eyes. Those wondrous...

"Mr. Malfoy?" She tilted her head and stood up. Little curls swung about her face, making her look like a little angel once more.

"Yes I'm ready. You were quite late though. But I suppose I can forgive you this once." Pushing my food from me I stood. I offered her my arm, which she ignored. I dropped it immediately. "Shall we go?"

A/N- Wow...it's been awhile. Well that was the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I need to go get some sleep. I'm almost dead from lack of it .''


	4. Pessmist

I am so sorry it took so long. I've given up on regular updates. But it's summer, so we'll see if that helps at all.

I like chips.

And cigarettes.

Cigarette Count: 14

Another Time. Ch. 4.

People say that we live to learn, and through learning we really live. So, one could say that without the other, neither can exist. I have struggled for many years trying to decipher what that meant. But, I think, I was most intimate with that question as a young man attending Hogwarts. I learned to love, and therefore how to live. Then I learned to despair, and in turn discovered what it meant to hurt. We learn in feelings, in emotions, in living.

Well that was the answer I would have given you as a 7th year graduating. At this momment, I can give you none. I am an old man who has too much time to ponder perhaps. But I am one that has lived life like few others.

So, I walked out of that hall, the great dining room of Hogwarts with a girl most noticed, but none ever really saw. A little beauty with a mass of raven curls and bright blue eyes. Eyes full of wonder and kindess. Eyes of which I have never seen competed. Eyes that to this day seem to peer at me in dreams, in the waters of the sea, in the purity of the sky. Glorious eyes that bedazzled even the likes of me.

Her arm in mine, I lead her while people turned to stare. I didn't glance to Hermione, not even to Blaise. I stared foreward and guided her from the room, from the people. At that time, I did not know I would guide her from many things, nor could I fathom that she would lead me from myself. So I just smirked to myself, and looked down upon her, to find her smiling up at me, her eyes glittering and soft, her lips matching. Her pressence matching. I looked away quickly, the picture of that momment scarred into my mind like an iron to a cow.

"Monica? Where would you like to walk to?"

"Hm...Lets walk up to the pine on top of the hill! I love it up there! It's really peaceful!" Spring time dew. Fresh. New. Dazzling in a soft, slight way. That is the only description I could ever come up with that even nears the magic of her voice. Words don't work right. But back to the story.

Nodding, I lead the way to the spot she had spoke of. I didn't actually know which one she was talking about but I was not willing to appear to not. So, I walked along a path I thought would lead up to the tree in question, praying that I would not make an utter ass of myself. It's not that flattering, if I do say so myself. And trust me on this one, I would know.

The smell of freshly watered greens filled my nostrils and swirlled through my senses, sending tiny shivers down my spine. One thing a people should do more of is taking walks out in the wild. Doesn't have to be out in the middle of a forest, though that's one of my personal favorites, but somewhere. Somewhere where tree's are, where the grass is soft, the sun warm, with water trinkling. The sounds pf most birds is something I found to be very relaxing, very soothing. No letters to answer, to business to worry about. Worries far gone, and your mind as wide open as your eyes.

Yeah, definatly more walks. But I should get back to my tale. I'm old now, you see. And my mind seldom has the steadfast nature it once has.

She turned back to face me, and pointed up the way a bit. How long had we been walking? Can't remember. It goes from me smelling the lovely scent of the land, to this moment here. No hard feelings I hope. I'm sure it wasn't important. Probably more walking. But her eyes were amused, and her smile bright. "It's up that way, you can see it from here."

"Really? Facinating." Being young, and quite the ass at some moments, I must say, I didn't find the joy she did. As niave as she seemed, as silly and innocent, she was...old. Wise.

"Uh huh! And it that the cutest flowerds growing 'round it!" She also had a marvelous talen and ignoring my insolence.

Turning around once more, she quickened her pace into a run and set off quickly to the tree, her tinkling laughter echoing through the air, mixed with tweets and other noises. Not quickening my stride one bit, I watched her go, and calmly followed. The sun played against her ebony curls, and her robes flew in the wind. Turning a little, she waved to me hurry, her face bright. Stunning.

A twinge. I felt a twinge deep inside my body, and stopped staring at her joyous face. Joy? How long had it been since that feeling filled my veins, my being. Too long. To very long. Hermione...had taken that with her...with her wherever she chose to go. And where was that place? To Potter. To his arms, to his bed, to his life. I hated him. A hate that doesn't die, that before seemed like only a mildly strong disliking now. A hatred that burned in me, that seemed to want to consume me. And why shouldn't I let that happen? He had stolen the one thing in my life that was good, that brought joy. That brought a simple flicker of happiness and contentment to a life and a boy who had before known only contempt and boredom, mixed with an agony, tainted with the memories of a father who wanted nothing more then his utter obedience.

Why should she be able to feel joy, this little raven haired devil with an angels essence? Why not I? Didn't I deserve that? I lost the woman that turned my heart, a child unborn, a life I was reaching to grasp...and what had she gone through to deserve joy? In that moment, I hated her too. I hated everyone...everyone...except...

-----------------------------------------------

"Moine, please, I can't breath..." Strong arms grasped me around my chest, squezzing as she laughed in delight. Brown locks filled my nose with the scent vanilla, a soft supple body pressed to mine that sent me into a daze. Well, untill I felt my face turn a most unpleasant blue.

"I'm sorry! But Draco! I'm so happy!" Her arms loosened a bit as she leaned back in my arms to peer at me with beautiful brown eyes. Brown meeting blue. Silver meeting brown. "I was...so scared...that you'd choose that side...I was...Nevermind! We'll deal with your father when the time comes! For now, let's just be happy and not worry about it!" Eye's alight with a simple joy that was in no way simple, a mouth spread in a wide and dazzling smile.

Sucking in air as smoothly as possible, my hands trailed over her hair, cupping her nape and kissing her. All my fears disappeared in that moment, were cast aside. It would be fine, she would be here with me always. She promised to in her own way. When it came to dealing with my father about this, she'd be there.

And I was free of the need to get the dark mark. The only person I wanted to please was her, now. Not my father, not my teachers, no one but her.

I felt an emotion run through me. A feeling that made me weak in the knee's, that hit me with a hard, lovely impact.

And in that moment, I knew my eyes matched hers.

-------------------------------------------

I came out of the memory with my eye's stinging with tears I knew I could not shed, I could not let anyone see. My breath was faint, even to myself, my resolve and strength nearly gone.

"Hermione...oh Mione..."

"Hey, Mr. Malfoy!" My eyes darted up to see her standing at the base of the tree, her face beaming at me, but even from the distance I could see the worry in her azure orbs.

"Draco, are you coming?" That melodious rang out through the tree's and right through me. In that moment, when she spoke my given name for the first time, I wanted to run into her arms and weep. Her gentle kindness, her alarmingly open and forgiving nature...all called out to me. And I hated her. I would never betray Hermione. She'd come to her sences and when she did I would be her's and her's alone. Forget this little bitch. I wouldn't fall for her games. Whatever she wanted she couldn't have. I was just going to go back to the castle and study before my next class. Maybe think on how I could get Hermione back some more. I turned on my heel and began to stride back to the castle. I didn't cast her another glance, did not care to. Little whore.

-------------------------------------------

She stood back, underneath her beloved tree, feeling nothing. Her large eyes soft and concerned, with a few tears. Hands clasped before her now, having let them fall there, she stared after the cold boy, who felt a pain few could know. Very few could know, and very few of them could withstand it.

Not that he was withstanding it.

"Oh Draco..."

A/N- Well I know this chapter is shorter, but I'm sick, and I have to work in the morning. So I'm hoping to at least get 4 hours of sleep before I work for nine and then go on a blind date.

This chapter was actually reeeally wonderful to write. I like how it's developing. And I know my writing style changes a bit. But I'm a moody writer so please bear with me.

Thank you again to any and all reviewers. And remembering, sharing is caring, so share your thoughts! Bring on some flames if you want.

Loves and Regards.

Cigarette Count: 12


End file.
